Craving For Sweetness
by brabbit1029
Summary: "You must have a major sweet tooth." Alice smirked, but she felt somehwat intrigued by the mysterious white-haired man licking his lollipop, his red eye twinkling like the stars above them as if enjoying teasing her. "You like sweets?" "I do The man took the lollipop out of his mouth for a moment and spoke. "I love sweet things like you."-AU, BreakxAlice


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts. Au-AlicexBreak. Even if you don't like them, please try it out!**

**And Happy Mother's**

**Day!**

**Chapter 1**

**Alice POV**

Alice Baskerville stood with her arms crossed as she calmly watched the bloody battle before her.

She was the leader of the feared yankee gang, the Abyss. Another group called the Chains, had dared to challenge them. So they had gathered together in a dark, isolated alley that people rarely dared to come near. The battle was fairly easy; it didn't take long for Alice's subordinates to beat up their challengers.

The leader of the Chains was Charlotte, or Lottie, as most people called her. Judging from her looks, most people wouldn't think she was a delinquent. She had dazzling pink eyes that matched her pink hair which fell over her shoulders. Just her appearance made boys swoon over her, at least until they found out her true nature.

Alice was nothing of the sort. People could immediately tell that she was the type of person you shouldn't get involved with. She was actually quite attractive in a bad-ass girl kind of way. Her long dark hair tumbled down her waist with two side plaits held together by clips. Her violet eyes immediately screamed 'dangerous', but hypnotically drew in others like predators luring their prey. Over a white shirt and black slackers she wore her long black coat, and on her head was her signature black sailors hat, her glimmering snake eyes glaring at the fight beneath the yellow rim. She carried a long wooden bat, tapping it up and down on her shoulder restlessly.

With one last kick, the last member of the Chains fell to the ground, bloody and bruised. One of the members of her group stood, wiping his bleeding lip with the sleeve of his shirt. He had ruffled brown hair that stuck out in many places and blue eyes. Alice usually didn't bother to remember the names of people in her gang-they weren't friends or anything-but she could distinctly remember the boy's name being Philipe. He had been one of the first people she recruited.

"What should we do now, boss?" He asked.

Alice huffed, and with a scowl, she turned so that her back faced the scene in an indifferent manner. "This petty fight bored me to death." With a small wave of her hand, she began walking out of the alley. "I'm not feeling up to it, so do what you want with them."

"Yes, m'am." Philipe turned and nodded to the other members of the Abyss gang. Alice didn't even turn around, but the sound of punching and kicking and the cries of agony could still be heard as she headed for home.

**(Line Break)**

Seeing a well-known delinquent stride through the tall gates of an enormous mansion isn't exactly a befitting image.

Most girls would love a life like hers, but Alice really wished she had been born into a normal family. Her fathers was the head of the Baskerville House, one of the five greatest and richest families in the country. So basically, her father provided her and her sister, Alyssa, anything money could buy, no matter how expensive it was.

Being the daughter of the head of such a powerful family, everyone expected her to be this spoiled but well-mannered princess: wearing lovely clothes, shoes, worrying about how big your boobs were.

But Alice wasn't interested in any of those things.

"Alice-sama!"

Alice sighed and glanced to her side with little interest. A group of maids were running towards her with looks of worry on her faces.

"What do you want?" Alice demanded.

"Why were you out so late?" The maid in the front asked. "Glen-sama has been worried!"

"That old man?" Alice snorted. "Worried about me? Lie to me again and I'll slice your head off."

"It's way past your curfew!" Another maid dared to scold her. Alice sent her a death glare, sending them shrinking back, whimpering.

"Do you think I'd really listen to a woman who stuffs fake breasts up her shirt?" Alice threatened.

"Wha-wha...?"

"Don't think I can't seem them, you shitty old lady." She poked the woman in the front with her bat. The maid squealed and jumped back a good few feet.

_"Why do woman work so hard to perfect their outer appearance?" _Alice thought in exasperation. Appearance was a worthless aspect of life in her opinion.

"If you value your life, don't bother showing up in front of my face again." Alice growled. With cry of fear, the maids scrambled to get away from the young delinquent.

"Oh, Alice!" A light and airy voice spoke from behind her. "There you are!"

Alice gritted her teeth, unwilling to turn around. But the person speaking walked around and stood right in front of her.

"Where have you been?" The girl asked. "Getting all bloody and dirty again, I suppose."

She had a similar appearance to Alice with the same hairstyle, but it was as white as snow. Her eyes were lavender and framed by rows of long, delicate white eyelashes. She wore a purple one piece that showed off her long, thin legs. Standing next to her was a tall handsome boy with long blonde hair wound up in a braid and green eyes, his arm wrapped around the girl's.

The girl was Alice's twin sister, Alyssa. Despite their similar looks, they were nothing alike. Alyssa was much more fit for the life of a rich girl, going to social meetings and eating fancy foods with long, twisted names that no one can pronounce bite by bite, while Alice would much rather curl up in front of the television watching 'Brawling with Sharks' while munching on a bucket of steaming hot buffalo wings.

"Good evening, Alice-sama." Jack Vessalius, Alyssa's boyfriend, smiled. Jack was the heir to the Vessalius Family, another high all-mighty house. The two houses thought it would be good for big groups such as themselves to bond, so they set the two up. Alice honestly wasn't sure whether they actually had a thing for each other or not, but others certainly fell for it.

"We missed you at supper." Alyssa flashed her sister her usual wicked but gorgeous smile.

"I ate out." Alice replied sharply, gripped the handle of her bat tighter. She knew her sister was lying. Most likely, no one had even noticed she was gone.

"Why?" Alyssa scrunched up her nose. "What food could possibly be better than the wonderful meals made for us here?"

"KFC's chicken wings." Alice smirked. "Extra spicy."

Alyssa sighed with a sly smile. "Ah, of course only you would prefer food like that." The emphasis she made on _'you_' and _'that_' ticked Alice off.

"Why should you care?" Alice snarled.

"I care deeply for my own little sister's health." Alyssa said.

"You're only older than me by fifteen minutes!" Alice snapped. Even though they were only born a short period of time apart, Alyssa always thought of herself as the older and more mature figure which, in a way, she was, but Alice still wanted to punch her perfectly-pointed nose for it.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Alyssa laughed, her voice light. "You're so cute, sister!"

Growling, Alice turned, tired of their conversation, letting her bat drag on the ground behind her.

"Oh, before I forget, otou-sama wanted to see you!" Alyssa called out behind her. "He is quite upset with you."

"Shut your mouth before I staple it shut!" Alice roared as she stomped through the humongous front yard before slamming the grand doors of the mansion behind her.

"Agh, so annoying, so annoying!" Alice grumbled as she ran up the winded stairs leading to the second floor. "Why can't that bitch just leave me alone?!"

As soon as her feet hit the last step, her stomach let out a loud growl that echoed throughout the building. Although some servants looked up with disturbed faces, most of them were used to Alice's loud outbursts and stomach noises.

"Ah, I'm starving." Alice looked down at her stomach as if she has only just noticed she was hungry, even though she had only eaten about an hour ago.

"Then it would have been better to just eat here, at home." A low, steely voice spoke from the stairwell.

_"Oh shit."_ Alice turned around to find her father, Glen Baskerville, standing four steps below her. They always had the habit of keeping their distance; both metaphorically and physically.

He had the same violet eyes as Alice, but they gave off more of an icy cold feeling. He had shoulder-length black hair that framed his pale face. He wore a crisp black suit that suited his dark style perfectly and black boots that shone beneath the light of the golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Glen was actually quite one for the father of two daughters, and he looked quite dashing.

_"I was praying I wouldn't run into him. Dammnit." "What do you want?" _Alice repeated the question.

"Your curfew was an hour ago." Glen glared at her, and even she felt chills travel down her spine.

With a frown, she lifted her chin and returned her fathers cold hard stare. "Curfew? Do you really think I, Alice, would obey such a fucking old man like you? Don't screw with me!"

"Don't talk to me with that kind of tone, young lady." Glen said tightly, very little emption sparking in his eyes which narrowed downwards ever so slightly.

"Oh?" Alice smirked and folded her arms. "And what are you going to do about it?"  
Most would think Glen was calm, but Alice could feel the waves of anger radiating from her father.

"I'm gonna go get something from the kitchen." Alice announced with a huff and began making her way down the stairs, but her tall father stepped to the side to block her way.

"You will not. Go up to your room and wait till morning." Glen ordered.

"Make me." Alice snarled.

The two held their tense gazes for what felt like hours. They hadn't always been like this. Back when Alice's mother, Lacie, had been alive, she had adored her father. But now it was like she'd never even known him.

"Catch me if you can, you damn old man!" In one clean swoop, Alice darted around her father, placed a hand on the railing, and lifted herself upwards so that her feet were facing down towards the first floor. The servants below let out a startled cry as she zoomed down the railing and landed perfectly on the ground. They were too shocked to attempt to grab her, and she ran out the door, her bat still in hand, knowing she had no chance of going to the kitchen.

"That old geezer!" Alice made her way into town. Out of anger, she kicked a crumpled can on the ground, sending it flying until she couldn't spot it any more. "Ordering me around! Does he really think the great me would possibly bow down to him? I'll show him, damn!"

Despite her angry rant, she still thought back to the simpler times when her mother was still with them. Lacie had looked very similar to her daughters, but with darker hair. She would always smile gently and wrap her warm, comforting arms around them. Back then, Glen had also been just as stoic, but much more gentle. Alice had even gotten along with her sister quite well, though they still would always love it when they both snuggled together and hugged Alice and Alyssa, feeling as if time had frozen just for their little family to enjoy themselves.

Alice hated time. It was a grim reaper that ripped the person Alice loved most out of her life, leaving a cold and dark hole where her mother should be.

The temperate breeze blowing through the night eventually calmed her down, and she felt her rage slowly slip away. Starting tomorrow, she would be a second-year in Pandora Academy, the highest ranking school in the country. Alice obviously wasn't the top-dog of the class, that would be her sister, but the intimidating rich girl who only attended because of her father's wealth. But Alice didn't care. She didn't want to go to school. She didn't want to live with her cold father and annoying sister in a large but empty mansion.

She wanted to run away. She wanted to pack a suitcase full of clothes and meat(mostly meat) and run away to the other side of the globe. She wanted to run away, far far away from what little family she had left.

_"Then...why don't I?"_

It was a full moon that night. Like a single glowing silver eye watching her from above, the moon shone eerily and provided Alice slight comfort. She looked up at the glowing moon with a sigh.

"_Because I am weak. I beat up others weaker than me despite being weaker than them. I wouldn't be able to take care of myself; I am only here right now because of my father's money."_ The moon shone as if agreeing with her. "_Besides, running is cowardly. I may be weak, but I am no coward."_

Her mother had always brought her and Alyssa out on a full moon once every month to gaze at the starry night sky while having a nice picnic despite it being so late.

_"Ne, Alice, do you believe in heaven?" _Her mother would ask the same question every time. And Alice would roll her eyes and say,_ "I've told you, I don't know."_

Then her mother would giggle with a voice that sounded like tinkling bells echoing across the fields. _"Well, I do." _She would look up at the sky, even if it was a cloudy night and the stars could not be seen. "_When your mother leaves, she wants to go to heaven and become a star."_

_"Become a star?" _Alice would look up at her mother with big, childish eyes in question. _Is that even possible?"_

_"Who knows."_ Her mother shrugged. _"Why do you wanna become a star, mama?" _Alice asked.

And whenever Alice asked, Lacie would smile and reply with the same answer every single time.

_"Because I can live in the sky and watch you all forever."_

_"Are you watching me now, oka-san?" _Alice focused on a single twinkling star in the sky since there weren't many that night._ "Are you one of those many stars in the sky? Are you watching me right now?"_

Alice still didn't know if she believed in her mother and her delusional fantasies, but thinking that her mother was smiling from up above as a dazzling star gave her strength.

"Stargazing, huh?"

Alice was jolted out of her thoughts by an all-too-familiar voice behind her. Immediately, she gripped her bat and rolled around to find the entire Chain gang behind her, Lottie in the front. They all glared at her menacingly, mixes of anger and sneers on their faces.

"Oh? So you're still alive?" Alice said coolly. Lots of them were still bruised and injured from the battle earlier but stood with all they got. "Wanna get beat up again?"

Lottie snarled for a moment, then smiled a sugary, evil smile. "Unfortunately, that's not what we came for. We have come for revenge, Alice Baskerville."

"Revenge?" Alice snorted, finding the though amusing. "Do you really think such worms as yourself could possibly stand up against me?"

Lottie's pink lips curled up even more into a sneer. "Me alone, no. But if you have not yet noticed, you are all alone, one against my entire gang."

_"She's right."_ Alice thought with a grimace._ "Maybe I can run away and buy some time to call-"_

But before she could finish her thought, a sharp pain sprouted on the back of her skull. She let out a cry of her surprise and soon realized that she had been hit.

_"Dammnit! I was too careless!"_ With a thud, she fell onto her hands and knees. Her head was swimming, and amid her blurry vision she could spot thick red liquid dripping onto the ground.

Before she could make a move, the Chains surrounded her, sealing any chance of escape. Soon, a flurry of feet stomped on top of her, sending her flat om her belly. Alice bit her lip tight, not daring to cry out like a weakling.

_"How embarassing."_ She thought.

"This is just too sad." Lottie let out a laugh. "To see such a bitch deceiving people into thinking she's so tough."

"Shut up, you bitch!" Alice snarled, earning herself another kick.

_"What's wrong with me? I can beat her; I'm a thousand times stronger! Get up, get up, get up!"_

"If I beat you, I'll be number one around here!" Lottie dug her boot between Alice's ribcage. "It'll be wonderful, getting rid of a nuisance like you!" The way Lottie cackled reminded Alice of one of those evil, warty witches in the movies.

"Police! Over here!" A voice suddenly called out from the dark. Lottie and her colleagues froze and whirled around.

"Hurry!" A series of footsteps drew closer.

"Damn!" Lottie hissed. She looked down at Alice with hesitation. "Whatever. I'll finish you off later." With one last kick, Lottie ran off, her gang hot on her heels.

_"I'm such an idiot."_ Alice rolled onto her side with a wince, blood trickling down her head to her neck. Fresh bruises screamed as she tenderly placed her hand on her burning skin.

_"I'll definitely kill her later." _Alice thought firmly.

"Ah~, they're finally gone!"

Alice tensed. It was the voice that had called for the police. She pushed herself onto her elbows and looked up. A pair of long legs were walking towards her alone in the mid-autumn night.

"That was scary! I reaalllyyy hate fights!" The voice drawled over every few words which for some reason annoyed her. Alice brought her eyes further upwards to get a better look at her saviour. The first thing she spotted were red eyes boring into her.

No, an _eye._

The man was young, maybe in his early twenties. He had ghost hair that stuck out to the side and long bangs covering the entire left side of his face. The one eye that was visible was blood red, like red wine. Like the blood staining Alice's head and clothes. Even after what he'd just witnessed, he had a carefree smile plastered on his face, which Alice thought make him look stupid. He was wearing a purple v-neck shirt and jeans that were simple but somewhat not simple on a guy like him. The man knelt down, placed his hands on his knees, and leaned forwars so that him and Alice were face-to-face. Hanging out of his mouth was the end of a large red lollipop with white swirls.

"You all right, miss?" The man asked in a light tone

"Who the hell are you?" Alice sat up and backed away from the suspicious man. The strange glint in his scarlet eyes made her think she was some sort of pervert, though they were somewhat...entrancing, in a strange, mysterious way.

"Hm? Me?" The man pointed to himself innocently. "Just a common bypasser who happened to witness manly young ladies having a cat fight."

"Manly? Cat fight?!" Alice snarled. "_I've known this guy for about five seconds, and he's already pissed me off."_

"Oh~? Why are you so mad?" The perverted-like stranger tilted his head to the side, the stick of his lollipop bouncing up and down as he talked. "Shouldn't you be thanking me~? I did save you, after all."

"If your really wanted to save me, then why didn't you just jump in and defend me like a man?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I can't fight." The man held up his hands with a crooked smile. "I'm weak, like a girl."

"Aren't you a man?!"

"Well, physically, yes."

"Physically?!"

"Anyway, are you all right?" The man asked again. "That's quite the injury you've got there."

"This is nothing." Alice snapped and tentatively touched the back of her head. Her fingers met her wet hair and then her scalp, warm blood absorbed in her hand.

"Hold on. I think I have something...ah! Here we are!" The white-haired man fished through his pockets and produced a roll of white bandages.

"Wh-Why do you have-?" Alice stammered. "I guess you could say I'm a doctor." The man winked playfully. He bent over, unrolling a strip of bandage, but Alice backed away, hissing. "Stay away from me, you clown!"

"Clown...?" The man blinked.

_"Why did I just call him that?"_ Alice wondered. The man just reminded her of a clown for some reason. It was a first impression kind of thing.

"I don't need that." Alice managed to stand, wobbling. "Oh, no. I can't possibly leave a lady out alone in the dark with an injury." The man held up the bandage. "It'll hurt my pride."

"You don't have any." Alice said bluntly.

As if she were funny, the man let out a laugh. He grabbed his lollipop and lifted it upwards so that the candy snapped in two."That is very true, my little rabbit!"

"Huh?! What'd you just call me?!" Alice snapped, but she could feel the blood flowing inside her rise. "_What the hell?!"_

"Don't worry, I'm not a pervert or anything." The man assured her, munching on his lollipop. "Oh, really?" Alice raised an eyebrow. "That's exactly what you look like, though."

"That's hurtful." He pouted, though he didn't look hurt. "Do you really think I saved a damsel in distress just so I could have her to myself?"

"Yes, I do." Alice replied immediately. The man laughed again as he produced another lollipop from his pocket, unwrapped it, and popped it in his mouth. "You really are a feisty one!"

"Shut up, you clown!" Alice clenched her fists. "_This guy is really pissing me off now_!"

"Besides, if I wanted to rape you or something, I would've done it ten minutes ago when you were gazing at the stars on the verge of tears~!"

"Wha-?!" Horror struck her as Alice realized she had been spied on. "You-wha-y-you bastard! How can trust you after you admitted you stalked me?! You bastard!"

"Girls who love watching stars during the saddest moments of their lifejust interest me." The man shrugged. "I don't love watching stars or anything!" Alice shouted. "Ha ha ha! There's nothing wrong with that!" The man laughed again. "I was doing the same before spotting you, after all."

"Eh~? So maybe you are a girl." Alice smirked. The man returned her smirk. "Maybe. I'm guessing you were looking up at a constellation or something?"

"Not particularly." Alice huffed and placed a hand on her hip, glancing up at the sky. "There aren't really any out tonight, after all."

"So, were you looking at someone?" The man asked.

His words brought her eyes back to him. "What...? S-Someone?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?" The man said it as if it were normal.

"Wh-What kind of weirdo looks for someone in the stars?" Alice regained her composure. "You do." The man pointed. Alice really wanted to bite his finger off.  
"There's nothing wrong with that~." The man looked up at the star that Alice happened to be looking at before. "There _are_ people who believe in spirits watching over us as stars, you know."

Alice was hesitant, but she asked anyway. "Is that what you believe?"

The man looked back at her, a twinkle in his single red eye. For a moment, Alice heard her mother's voice, back under the starry sky on a picnic blanket in the middle of the night.

"Who knows."

A strange feeling grew in her chest, almost as if her heart had a fever. _"...what the hell is with this man?"_

"Here." The man tossed the roll of bandages to her. Caught off guard, Alice stumbled but raised her hands just in time to catch it.

"If you really don't trust me, then apply those yourself." Said the man. He had finished another lollipop and had already brought out another. "And I think there's a convenience store around here somewhere if you need anything else."

"Isn't that your third one?" Alice stared at the candy incredulously. The man chuckles. "Quite unhealthy, I know." "You ever get cavities? Asked Alice. "Normally, I should, but I'm just immune to holes in my teeth." Alice believed this was what people called 'flirting'.

"You must have a major sweet tooth." Alice smirked, but she felt somehwat intrigued by the mysterious white-haired man licking his lollipop, his red eye twinkling like the stars above them as if enjoying teasing her. "You like sweets?"

"I do." The man took the lollipop out of his mouth for a moment and spoke. "I love sweet things like you."

Alice felt heat creep up her neck to her face. Was she-was she blushing?! No, Alice Baskerville does not blush! So, what was it?

"You perverted clown!" She shrieked without thinking, which sent the white-haired man into another fit of laughter.

"Just make sure to bandage that well." The man said after calming down. "Clean it up once you get home and have someone check it."

Alice said nothing. She looked down at the roll of bandages.

_"Did this man really just save me for the fun of it? Why...does he remind me of mother...?"_

"Oi-" Alice looked up, but the man was already gone. All that was left was the midnight wind, blowing almost as if there hadn't been a presence standing before her only a few seconds ago.

"What...a weirdo..." Alice mumbled and gripped the roll of bandages again.

_"Is this what they call a romantic comedy? Two people have a fateful encounter and ensue a story of love and comedy and tradgedy and drama throughout the years with complicated relationships and break-ups and conflicts until they finally realize their love for each other and get married and live happily ever after, have kids, and watch them grow up and have grandchildren until they are reduced to old shrivels in rocking chairs holding hands until death then frolicking in the fields of heaven for eternity-?"_

"ARGH, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL AM I THINKING?!" Alice yelled out into the shadows, shaking her head and running her hands through her hair. "STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!"

_"What the hell? He's just a stranger. So what's with this weird feeling?!"_

"I-I'm sure it's nothing." Alice assured herself and looked back down at the bandages.

It wasn't like she was ever going to meet that man again.

At least, that's what she thought.

**Please review! Vote if you like it!**


End file.
